


Just One Piece

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [13]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gabenath Baby, Halloween, Post canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000, baby tries candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Adrien is unable to resist his little sister's charm.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Just One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I was very done with spooky prompts so I wanted to get back to mind-numbing fluff but I wanted to do it...in 100 words.
> 
> Prompt: GabeNath child tries candy corn for the first time 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“Nathalie, can I give it to her?” Nathalie looks up at her step-son with a raised eyebrow. In his hand, he held a single piece of candy corn, and his little sister is looking at it with wide blue eyes.

“Adrien, she’s only a year old. You shouldn’t feed her any candy.”

“It’s only a piece, Nathalie. Plus, look at Ella, she’s excited.”

“One piece.” Adrien grins and hands his little sister the small piece of candy. The joy that erupts on Ella’s face is infectious. Ella’s giggles fill the room, and she quickly tries to negotiate for another piece.

**Author's Note:**

> and I think I nailed it.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
